halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Great Journey.. Covenant Religion
The Great Journey was proven false, but can't they still believe in it, i mean we have proven Catholic isn't real but people still believe. Why can't Elites, Brutes, Prophets, Grunts and others. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 20:29, 16 January 2008 (UTC) I'm sure the Loyalists still believe it. The Seps know it ain't true. But you might not want to say that Catholicism isn't true, might get on some peoples nerves. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 20:38, 16 January 2008 (UTC) What do you mean by "i mean we have proven Catholic isn't real"? Do you mean Catholicism in specific, or Christianity in general isn't real? If you mean just Catholicism, how so? I agree that following everything the Pope says may not be the best thing if that's what you're saying. 21:42, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, following a guy who looks like the Emperor from Star Wars and sends out exorcism squads to deal with the evils caused by the internet, rock music and the Jew may not be the best decision you can ever make, however, to the point, religion is like bread for a man. You need it to live. That, or you can substitute it for a very nice ideal. Thats why religion exists, because its needed to stop us feelnig stupid. To that end, I imagine, the Brutes, and the Prophets unaware of the 'reclaimer' and the exact nature would have no reason to doubt their religion. humans and elites could just be spreading lies about it. I also imagine some elites may beleive in it, or at least, in the beleif of the forerunners, not paticularly the great journey, as the ties to thier countrymen over thier religion is stronger. Though SPARTANS who beleive in the great journey is however, despite unpopular(that of one guy and his sock puppet) opinion, is not possible. --Ajax 013 22:09, 16 January 2008 (UTC) He doesn't believe in any religion. Thus, he believes Catholicism isn't real. Of course, while I'm a Christian, I don't care much for Catholics, but I think there are some Catholics around here that might not like it. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 22:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Ajax is indeed right. In fact, religion was invented by the scientists of ancient people (eg. Phonecians, Aryans, Greeks ect.) in order to explain stuff like lighting and rain, as they did not have the technology to do so at them time. Continuing on with that, religion is indeed needed for most people, even today as a way of explaining things that science cannot. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:46, 16 January 2008 (UTC) sorry to clear that up i was mentioning Christianity in a whole and almost every other religion, but i was asking because of my character Dyr 'Jar Refos because he is a very religious elite. Though i think i will add that he does not believe in the Great Journey thanks for clearing it up though. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 19:40, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Be aware that this is treading very sensitive ground... As far as Halo goes, I see no reason that the Great Journey mythology couldn't be adapted to deal with the reality of Halo's use as a weapon. I could easily see some Sangheili saying, "Oh, the Prophets screwed up about Halo for sure, but that doesn't mean the Forerunners didn't ascend to godhood some other way." The whole Precursor thing would undoubtedly fuel that belief. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:04, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Wait, what's this all about Christianity being proven fake...? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:03, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Demakhis is an atheist, unless I'm mistaken, thus he believes that there is no such thing as god. Where he got the idea that Christianity was proven fake, I'm not sure, but he probably shouldn't have brought it up. I still can't figure out how anyone can't see the truth in Christianity. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:28, 21 January 2008 (UTC) While it hasn't been "dis-proven", which is somewhat impossible, I think, I think that most people, even if it was "proven" that another religion is true, would still believe in their religion. For example, I'm an atheist, and even if a "god" came and spoke to me personally, I still would be very doubtful that it wasn't some crazy dream or hallucination. Also, I would disagree that people need religion, kinda of like the myth that "atheists don't have morals" (although that's a whole different debate). Lastly, your comment "I still can't figure out how anyone can't see the truth in Christianity.", I thought, was interesting. In my opinion, religion isn't about "proof" and "truth", it's about faith, and I don't think any religion is more provable then another one. But back on topic, I think it's entirely possible that some covenant would still believe in the great journey. If guilty spark said "These were created to kill the flood", they could say "No, you're lying, heretic."Tesfan 20:24, 21 January 2008 (UTC) I know Demakhis is an atheist, I've read his userpage, but I've never heard that "The Catholic religion is false," except from an atheist of course. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:26, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry about the whole Christianity thing, i was just trying to make sure that Dyr 'Jar Refos would be ok to include in the Halo Universe. We may have not proven that Christianity in all was false but that we have proven parts of it false sorry about the confusion. One more thing i have changed my view on things, i'm now more of a Agnostic\Atheist were i would do the same thing as Tesfan with the whole god thing, but i believe that maybe somethings out there that works on different senses and with can't perceive them at all. and for you G-23 Mr. Darvasi remember. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 22:11, 21 January 2008 (UTC) !bah, I remember what Mr. D told us. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:15, 21 January 2008 (UTC)